The invention relates to an adapter for adapting the main yoke of a wiper blade to the coupling portion of a wiper arm of a wiper device for flat wiper blades.
Vehicles are becoming increasingly common which have wiper devices comprising so-called “flat wiper blades”. The flat wiper blades are distinguished in that they do not comprise a cascade-like yoke system, but rather one or more appropriately pre-curved resilient supporting elements extending in the longitudinal direction of the wiper blade. Under the application force, such a wiper blade lies over its entire length with its wiper lip against the screen surface to be wiped. A tension builds up in the resilient supporting element, which ensures that the wiper squeegee lies properly against the screen over its entire length.
Vehicles are becoming increasingly common which have wiper devices comprising so-called “flat wiper blades”. The flat wiper blades are distinguished in that they do not comprise a cascade-like yoke system, but rather one or more appropriately pre-curved resilient supporting elements extending in the longitudinal direction of the wiper blade. Under the application force, such a wiper blade lies over its entire length with its wiper lip against the screen surface to be wiped. A tension builds up in the resilient supporting element, which ensures that the wiper squeegee lies properly against the screen over its entire length.
To attach such a flat wiper blade to the free end of the wiper arm, it has become known from WO 00/73113 A1 to construct the coupling portion of the wiper arm with a joint pin arranged at one end and with a cross-sectionally L- or U-shaped shoulder. The shoulder here comprises a lateral limit stop extending transversely of the longitudinal axis of the joint pin, which limit stop is arranged at a distance from the axis of the joint pin in the longitudinal direction of the wiper arm. Through this special construction of the coupling portion of the wiper arm and a complementary construction of the attachment portion of the wiper blade, as described in WO 00/73113 A1, rapid and simple detachment may be achieved by swivelling of the wiper blade.
However, it has emerged that only those flat wiper blades provided therefor can be arranged on the coupling portion of such wiper arms. Flat wiper blades are not very common and are therefore not widely available.